


Train Ride

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Standing Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom and Leah get frisky on a train...despite having a third in the cabin with them.





	Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an audio porn blog post

The scenery sped by on the other side of the glass. Leah tried to focus on the things further out than close up. The door to the cabin slid open then closed with a thump. Tom glanced to the sleeping figure of their third passenger. The train was full up and they'd had to share. They didn't mind though. She'd been good conversation until she popped her ear buds in and tried to settle in for sleep.  
Tom sat carefully. "A little warm up?" He handed her one of the cups of tea he went to fetch. She sipped it and he's made it perfectly the way she likes it, light and nearly too sweet. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. His arm slipped around her and pulled her against his chest. "We should try to get some sleep. It's been a long day and it'll be a long day tomorrow."  
"I don't know if I can sleep. I've never been to Cannes before."  
"If you, my darling, can get past the crowds, you will love it." He kissed her forehead, lingering with his eyes closed, breathing her in. They quietly finished their tea then snuggled into each as best they could to get some rest.  
Leah wasn't sure what woke her up, but the cabin was quiet. She looked up at Tom and his dozing profile just looked so handsome, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her fingers combed lightly through his hair, bringing a soft smile to his lips.  
"You're supposed to be sleeping."  
She bit her lip at gruff, sleepy whisper. "I was." She shrugged. "But then I looked at you."  
"And?"  
She shivered at the mischievous look in his eye. "And I thought how unbelievably lucky I am." She moved to straddle his lap. "And how handsome you are." She kissed his soft, thin lips tenderly, holding the side of his jaw. "And how I don't know if I can wait to get to the hotel AFTER the festival to fuck you."  
"Darling, our guest-"  
"Is asleep with her ear buds in." She kissed down his jaw to his ear, breathing hot and quick against the shell. "If you can be quiet, she won't be the wiser." She pressed a teasing, biting kiss against his spot as she ground against him. He bit his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth then let his mouth fall open.  
Oh his bride was truly evil. His body betrayed his common sense, his cock growing hard at her attention. He slipped his large, warm palms under her shirt, skimming over her belly then around her sides to her back. His arms came up and with it, her shirt. She lifted her arms, pulling back from leaving her mark on his spot so the shirt could go over her head.  
His mouth latched onto her sternum, licking and sucking and nipping the soft skin there. The tip of his tongue traced the lines of her tattoo to the edge of her plump breast. He placed hard, sucking and biting kisses. He popped the clasp of her bra as his mouth worked her flesh. He slid the bra straps down her arms and tossed it with her shirt.  
Tom's thin lips took her pebbled nipple between them, keeping it captive while his tongue and teeth laved and scraped. She gasped and ground her clothed pussy against his hard bulge. He grabbed her ass and held her in place as he thrust up against her.  
"Does my pretty baby wanna suck my cock?"  
"Oh fuck yes, bunny." She held either side of his face and kissed him hard. She was off his lap in an instant, dropping to her knees between his wide spread legs. She caressed her palms up his thighs, the fabric of his trousers making the flesh of her palms tingle. She drew her nails back down the thick muscle, drawing a hiss from him.  
Leah glanced over her shoulder to make sure their guest, Jennifer, was still asleep. She had her blanket pulled up close to her face and was breathing deeply. Leah turned back to Tom and reached for his belt.  
"Yes, baby..." He looked down on her, not moving his head, more of a lowering of his eyes as he watched her slip the belt open then pop his button. She glanced at him before lowering the zip. He raised an eyebrow and she finished her task, opening his pants and reaching in. He sighed in almost relief when her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock.  
The air in the cabin was cooler than the heat inside his trousers. He sighed again at the difference in temperature before she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Her hand stroked him, the foreskin giving him another layer of friction on his cock. He bit his lips together, fighting his moans as she swooped down over his length. They moaned quietly when he bumped the back of her throat.  
Leah popped the button on her jeans and slipped her hand into her panties. She was already wet from grinding on her husband. Her fingers smoothed her slick around her clit. "Yes, darling, finger that pretty little cunt while you suck my cock." He let out a shuddering breath, feeling her moan vibrate through his cock.  
Jennifer felt a bump against the seat. Her eyes opened but she could have sworn she was still sleeping. Her cabin mates were in compromising position. Blush colored her cheeks and her cunt clenched. She should close her eyes and roll over. She shouldn't be watching Leah's head bob up and down on Tom's cock. His eyes were closed, his head dropped back. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, guiding her up and down his cock as he thrust into her mouth.  
She definitely shouldn't be watching Leah rub her clit, her hips moving in time with Tom's and the motion of her mouth on his cock. And she most definitely should NOT be reaching down between her legs. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of her jeans, her thumb popping the button. Those fingers slipped into her panties and began to rub her clit. She paused, bringing her fingers to her mouth to wet them then right back to rubbing her clit. She felt herself getting warmer, softer, closer to cumming, not just at the sight but the sound.  
Tom struggled to quiet his moans, his heavy breathing sounding impossibly loud in the cabin. Leah's sucking and slurping was punctuated by her breathless, muffled moans. And Jennifer could hear Leah's fingers rubbing rapidly in her wet cunt.  
"Stop." Jennifer froze, sure she'd been found out. "Stop, baby or I'm gonna cum."  
Leah sat back, letting his cock fall from her lips. She continued to stroke him. "Isn't that the point, bunny?"  
"Yes it is but I want to be inside your cunt when I do."  
Leah shivered. "How do you want me?"  
"Stand up, darling." She stood between his legs. "Now turn around and grab the baggage rack. And do not let go."  
Leah did as she was told. She felt Tom's front line her back. He'd taken his shirt off. He pushed her jeans off her hips, leaving her panties on. He drew them down her legs, stepping out of them when he reached her feet.  
His fingers slipped into her panties, dipping into her wetness then coming back up to rub her clit. "God, baby, you're so fucking wet. Did that turn you on?"  
"You know sucking you off turns me on."  
He rubbed her clit in slow, firm circles. He thrust the length of his cock along her wet panties over her slit. "I know, I meant doing it in front of Jennifer. Knowing she could wake up at any time and see you with my cock in your mouth, playing with your pussy."  
"Ye-yes..."  
Tom hummed. "Does it now? She could wake up and see you stretched out, naked except your knickers with my cock in you?"  
"Yes, bunny." Her breath hitched. Leah's hips cantered back and forward, rubbing against his pelvis. He hummed against her neck. The elastic of her panties dug into her hip as he pushed them to the side. The head of his cock teased her opening.  
"Are you gonna cum for me?"  
"Yes, Tom."  
"Good, baby." Her hands flexed on the bar of the baggage rack. Her body began to tremble. Her orgasm swept over her. She whimpered, trying to be so quiet but then his cock slammed into her and she cried out. His hand covered her mouth which only made her louder.  
Jennifer couldn't believe her eyes or her luck. Her tongue wet her bitten lips. Her eyes and fingers didn't stop moving. Between Leah's bouncing breasts and Tom's flexing ass. His taut legs looked so powerful. Tom grunted with each thrust, holding her hip and covering her mouth.  
The head of his cock hit her sweet spot over and over. He pressed his face into the back of her neck, his teeth scraping the flesh. "Oh fuck, oh bunny." He grunted with each thrust. He wouldn't last long. He looked up to find Jennifer's eyes on them, her hand moving underneath the jacket she was using as a blanket.  
Tom growled and used his grip on Leah's mouth to tip her head back. He whisper was low and against her ear. "Don't look now, bunny. But we have an audience..." Her eyes flicked to Jennifer. He felt her body tense and shushed her. "It's alright, baby. She likes what she sees." His teeth scraped her jaw. "You know you like it. I felt your cunt clench around me. And your so fucking wet. Do you hear that?" His cock made a wet squelch in her dripping pussy. "I'm gonna take my hand away and I want to hear you cum for me again."  
His hand moved from her mouth to her throat, no pressure, just holding her. Their heavy breath became moans, growing louder and louder. "Ah god! Tom! Oh god, I'm cumming!" She gritted her teeth, clinging to the baggage rack as her body trembled. Tom's bucking thrusts rode out her orgasm then he fisted her hair and pounded into her, chasing his orgasm. Neither of them missed the muffled squeak of Jennifer cumming just before he did.  
Tom grunted his release, his rhythm gone. Leah let go of the baggage rack and they fell back into the seat. Tom lay half sprawled on the seat with Leah on top of him. He grabbed the throw blanket from her bag and covered them up with it. When they awoke at the train coming to a stop, Jennifer was gone. They didn't have time enough to question her disappearance. They had to get dressed for their appearance and disembarking of the train.


End file.
